


尾巴和腿36-40

by Cinderella0731



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	尾巴和腿36-40

36

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony和Loki其实为了见Bucky，两个人提前做了一点准备。他们以后很有可能要跟着Bucky混人鱼贩子，所以他俩还特意商量了怎么统一入帮口风。

“就说我们俩在游泳的时候差点被人鱼拖到水里，然后James救了我们，怎么样？”Tony趁Natasha去卫生间的时候说，“反正那帮人鱼贩子不可能去真的查，这个我觉得行，你觉得呢？”

Loki往嘴里塞了一大口布丁，他的嘴鼓鼓囊囊地动了动。“嗯……可是人鱼才不会主动接近人呢。”

“管他呢。”Tony不在意地挥挥手，“我就怕到时候发现那个James不是个善良的人，那这个就不合情理了。”

“随机应变吧，到时候。”Loki的速度不是在吃，而是在喝布丁。“我们只要看着Natasha怎么说就好了——不过你到时候别提Steve，嗯？”

Tony瞥了他一眼。“我提他干嘛。反正明年James就回来了，到时候的惊喜留给Steve自己享受吧。”

Loki放下了勺子，他往卫生间的方向看了一眼，然后微微压低了一些声音：“……Tony，Natasha之前告诉我James的事之后，我去套Thor的话了。”

Tony张张嘴，顿了一下才说：“——哦Loki，你不会真的认为我嫉妒了吧？我得说完全没有，真的，我连那个James长什么样都不知……”

Loki打断他：“Thor说那人和Steve是非常好的朋友，但也就仅此而已了。”

Tony咬咬嘴唇，哼了一声，低头喝咖啡。

Loki喝完了最后一点布丁，他摸了摸肚子，显得心满意足。“我听完就放心了。不管你是不是担心这个，我都得告诉你，不然我会觉得自己不是白勾引Thor了么。”

Tony咬着杯口瞪他：“你这是不必要的牺牲。反正我才不嫉妒James呢，我只是好奇他是个什么样的人。”

Loki耸耸肩，没搭话。这时Natasha终于回来了。她坐下来，掏出钱包：“准备好了吗，你们俩？我结完账咱们就走。最后再唠叨一次：见了Bucky先别说话，见机行事。”

Loki和Tony一边点头一边也掏钱包，Natasha抬起手，微笑着说：“今天我请你俩，我答应了Thor他们要照顾你们的。”

Loki和Tony对望了一眼，Natasha好像在他俩眼里看到了跃跃欲试的光芒。接着Tony语速飞快地说：“我们得来结账，我请客。我从来没请过客——我也拿工资的！”最后他补充说。

Loki皱着眉看他：“说好了这次是我，下次是你。”

Tony抬手招呼了服务生，然后对Loki咧嘴一笑：“不行，我得是第一，这是咱们家的规矩。”

Loki翻了个白眼，Natasha听见他咕哝了一句[海底的破规矩]。她看着Tony学着人类的样子甩出很多钱（绝对比他们应该付的至少多一倍），还附赠了一个浅笑：“不用找了，都是你的小费。”

服务生是个金发的大学生，她脸色微微发红，对着Tony露出了一个甜美的微笑：“谢谢！”

Tony心情大好，他的笑容都快满出来了。

Natasha站了起来，示意他俩该走了。三个人往饭店外面去，她扭头对Tony说：“Hey，做得不错。不过土豪才不会露出那种傻笑呢，如果你刚才能收着点，那姑娘绝对会和你要电话。”

Loki仗着身高的优势，冷冷地扫了一眼Tony。“就说你装不好。我这样的才像有钱人呢。”

Tony抿起了嘴：“……要比比吗？看谁先被要电话？”

Loki率先推开了玻璃门，让他俩先出去：“当然，随时都可以。”

 

 

Natasha和Bucky约定见面的地方已经出了市区。Dertian山的附近有一个荒废的教堂，他们约好了在那儿见。

一路上两条人鱼其实有些紧张。他们第一次脱离了Thor和Steve偷偷接触人类，还是个人鱼贩子，这总让人心里发慌。Tony的不安感自然是来源于从小到大人鱼们口口相传的那些可怕的人类，比如他们杀了一条又一条人鱼，只为了换取更多的钱，或者人类会挖去人鱼的心脏，为了研究他们的构造。这样的故事听多了，Tony就会不由自主去相信。但他不太担心自己，毕竟故事总归是故事，它带来的恐惧感实在太有限。Tony只是担心Loki——一路上Loki都没怎么说话，只是神经质地抓着自己的衣服，握紧，又松开。

Tony往Loki那边挪了挪，紧紧贴着他朋友的胳膊。两个人像小时候那样靠在一起，Loki扭头看看Tony，露出一个很浅的微笑。

“没事。”Loki说。

Tony点点头，也不离开，只是抬手搂了搂Loki的肩膀。Natasha从后视镜里看了他俩一眼，什么都没说。

又过了好一会，Loki突然很小声地开口了：“……Tony？我好像没告诉过你，我被人鱼贩子抓到过？”

Tony摇摇头，抬起眼睛看着Loki。Loki低头看着自己的膝盖，低声说：“嗯……我很小的时候就被人鱼贩子捞上去了，那时候多大我也忘了……我只记得很多双粗糙的大手，他们拎着我的尾巴，把我从一个玻璃缸里抓出来，再放到另一个玻璃缸里。”

Tony的呼吸粗重了一些，他的心里泛出了难过和怒意。Loki动了动，让自己彻底靠在了Tony身上。“我每天可以得到很少的鱼，我咬不动，就含着，含碎了再咽下去。每天都会有人类来挑选我们，每次来了买主，那些人鱼贩子都会使劲敲打玻璃缸，让我游一游。”

Tony吸吸鼻子，嗯了一声。

“但是我那个时候太小了，而且很瘦，一直趴在缸底不肯动，所以人类都觉得我养不活，不要买我。我在玻璃缸里呆了很久，那里的水很脏，我到现在好像还能尝到那个水的味道。”Loki眨眨眼睛，声音平板，并没有任何激动的地方。Tony猜他已经把这段经历回忆了无数次，所以才能说得这么毫无感情。

“然后，突然有一天，我被人鱼贩子抓了出来，他们甩着我的尾巴，让我挣扎。我听见他们说：‘这只很活泼的！而且很漂亮！买吗？Mr. Odin？您不是说一直想给您儿子找个伴儿吗？’”

Tony消化了一下，然后才费劲地说：“——那是Thor的爸爸？？”

Loki点点头，又点点头。“……是的。接着我被Odin带回家，然后第一次有人温柔地抱着我。那是我妈妈，和Thor。妈妈告诉Thor应该怎么抱我，她说我以后也姓Odinson，和Thor一样。”

Natasha平稳地开着车，她虽然都听到了，却体贴地什么都没说。

Tony张张嘴：“我……我不明白，他们为什么会扔掉你？”

Loki低着头，他咬着嘴巴里侧的肉，咬得生疼，才说：“……他们，要搬家了。他们觉得我在海里可以活下去……那个时候我的父母——我是说，Odin他们工作很忙，不知道我可以走路。我每天就和Thor一起玩，他是独生子，突然有了我，还是个带尾巴的，我想那个时候Thor一定非常开心。”

“他当然开心，你是最好的。”Tony肯定地说。

Loki笑了一下，他的眼神突然柔和了很多。“我——我那个时候也很开心。我不想念大海，也不在乎每天都要在狭小的玻璃缸里游泳，因为我有Thor。他教我走路，带我看电视，告诉我人类社会的事情。虽然那个时候他也很小，但是他把所有知道的事情都教给我了。”

Tony的腿碰了碰Loki的。“这，这很好。”

“……是的。”Loki轻声说，“我只是——我一直拒绝回想Thor带给我快乐的那几年。我逼着自己回忆被人鱼贩子带走，被他们粗暴地扔来扔去，或者敲打玻璃缸时的声音。但是我不能否认的是，尽管我一直想要遗忘和Thor生活的经历，但其实它已经刻在我的骨头里了。那是我的一部分，就像人鱼贩子，像被Thor抛弃一样，是不可能被抹杀掉的记忆。”

Tony听见Loki低低地叹了一口气。“……如果他没有那样疼过我就好了，我想堂堂正正地恨他，而不愿意像现在这样，答应了Laufey，却又不能下定决心去做。”

Tony立刻拧起了眉毛：“……Laufey要你做什么？”

这时Natasha突然踩了刹车。人鱼们在后面猝不及防，一齐扑到了前面的椅背上。

“我们到了。”Natasha轻轻地说。她警惕地看着漆黑的车窗外，然后熄了火。“跟我下车，小声一点。枪别离手，嗯？”

Loki和Tony往外面看去，Dertian山像个巨大的怪物耸立在夜幕中，离他们不远处隐约能看见一个破败的建筑，风穿过窗框，发出呼呼的声音。

Tony咽了一口口水。

 

 

Natasha好像猫一样带着人鱼往教堂前进。Tony和Loki几乎都听不见她的脚步声，只能看见她的大长腿在前面走走走。Natasha的神经紧绷着，如果今晚只有她自己来还可以，但她还带着两个菜鸟，这让难度系数陡然增加了好几倍。

不过让人松了一口气的是，他们快到教堂时，Natasha看见那里立着一个人影。

她抬起手，示意停。Tony和Loki站在她身后，举起了枪。Natasha拿出电话，按了几个号码，接着对面那个人影腰间的手机响了起来。

Loki和Tony看见那人接了电话，然后Natasha低声说：“Hey……Bucky？”

对面的人过了好久才说：“……Nat。”

这画面真是挺诡异的，他们明明都可以听见对方说话，干嘛还要用电话？Loki和Tony对视一眼，默契地撇了撇嘴。Natasha放下手机，慢慢朝Bucky走去：“好久没见了……你——”

这时Bucky身边突然闪出了另一个人影。Natasha停了下来，她摸向了腰间的枪：“……Bucky？没听你说要带同伴来？”

第二个出来的人影突然打开了探照灯。Natasha往旁边一挪，躲开了刺眼的光线。Tony和Loki在远处看见那人晃了晃探照灯，显露出他衣服上的两块交叉骨头的图案。

 

Bucky沉默地看了看人鱼，又转向Natasha。“……Rumlow听说你要给我们介绍内应，他过来看看。”

Natasha扬起眉，眼神沉了沉。

 

37

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky在人鱼贩子那里呆了四年多。这期间他一共只和Natasha见过两次面，而距离上次他们见面已经是17个月前的事了，所以Natasha也不敢说这段时间Bucky有没有什么质的改变。她拿不准Bucky带着这个Rumlow是什么意思，当时联系这次见面时，Natasha和Bucky说的是要他帮忙带两个新人，并没有说什么内应的事情。

Tony和Loki看见Natasha对他俩点点头，于是年轻的人鱼们端着枪，稳稳那三个人靠近。Bucky比神盾资料库里的照片沧桑了一点，他的头发有些长，而且Tony注意到，他的左臂泛着银光，那是一条金属臂。Rumlow比Bucky矮一些，他的眼睛深深地凹陷下去，就好像深邃的池水。Natasha一时有些说不准对他的感觉，Rumlow看上去好像意大利人，也像德国人，他的眼神锐利，但表情内敛，只是不错眼睛地盯着慢慢走过来的小人鱼们。

Natasha走过去，挡住了Rumlow的视线。

“Bucky？不介绍一下么？”Natasha在和Bucky说话，却盯着眼前的男人。“……内应的事，我不希望有太多人知道，这是我们的规矩。”

Loki和Tony这时也慢慢走近了他们。他俩放下了手里的枪，一人盯住了一个，丝毫不回避自己的目光。Bucky和Tony互瞪了一会，Rumlow慢慢开口了：“……Winter，你是在等我自己说么？”

Natasha微微翘起了嘴角：“我不介意你自己说。”

Rumlow上下打量了一下Natasha，然后朝Bucky的方向微微歪了一下头：“他申请出来见一个人，我是他的管理员，自然要跟出来看看。”

Natasha做出一副了然的样子，再自然不过地点了点头。但其实她从来没听说过人鱼贩子还有什么管理员，现在连他们都开始正规化了么？

这时Bucky总算把目光从Tony的脸上扯下来。他转向Natasha，朝眼前的人鱼们抬了抬下巴：“这两个就是你们说的内应？”

Natasha嗯了一声，抬手随便朝后挥了挥：“Loki，Tony。最好的间谍，可以为你们提供源源不断的信息。”

Rumlow的表情终于有了一点点变化，他皱了一下眉，明显很轻蔑地瞥了一眼Loki。“太年轻了，他们。我从来没有见过这么年轻的间谍——我并不信任你们。”

Natasha稍微绕着Rumlow走了几步，她也上下打量着眼前的男人。“……说起信任，Mr. Rumlow？我们彼此彼此。我和Bucky已经合作了很多年，却从来没听他提起过你。说实话，Bucky带你来已经违反了我们合作的规则，我最正确的做法应该是掉头就走。”

Rumlow眯起了眼睛：“我不需要你的信任。我们只谈合作，不谈信任。”

Natasha好像听了什么笑话，她看了一眼Bucky，挑了一下眉：“哦James，不向你的管理员说明一下我们的关系么？”

Bucky看了一眼Rumlow：“……我说了她会给我们带来新鲜血液，你不是说来面试一下，如果那俩人合格了就可以吗？”

Rumlow抬头瞪了一眼比他强壮很多的男人：“你还记得我是来面试的，嗯？你和这个女人合作了这么多年，怎么能从来没提起过我的名字？——而且你怎么能在上个星期才告诉我你和神盾局的人有联系？！”

Bucky顿了顿，接着转向Natasha，郑重其事地说：“他是BrockRumlow，我的管理员，负责我的一切行动。”

Rumlow挥挥手，一副不耐烦的样子：“现在说已经晚了。”他晃了晃探照灯，对Natasha说：“他们，有什么本事？说来听听。”

Natasha微微侧过头，盯着Rumlow说：“Tony？拆了你的枪，再装回去。”

Tony盯着Bucky，在四十秒之内完成了蒙眼拆装。

Rumlow的眼睛亮了一下。Natasha往后退了一步，又看看Loki：“Mr. Rumlow？你带毒蛇来了么？Loki可以在你死之前把你从死神手里拽回来。”

Rumlow抿了一下嘴。他没理Natasha，而是慢慢靠近了Loki：“……你会解毒？”

“不仅仅是这个。”Loki很高，甚至比Rumlow还高出一点。他圆滑又礼貌，英语从他的嘴里温和地滑出来，听上去让人非常舒服。“我可以制作所有的药剂。致幻剂，毒药，控制精神，迷惑，春药。只要你需要的，我都可以做。”

Rumlow点点头，他又退了回去，这样就不必仰头看着Loki了。Natasha抱着胳膊微笑：“还算满意么？Mr. Rumlow？”

“说不准。不是特别好，但以他们这个年龄来说，还算不错了。”Rumlow挥挥手，走回到Bucky身边。“……那么，为我们提供这么好的间谍，你想要什么？”

Natasha看了一眼Bucky。她不知道对方是怎么和Rumlow说的，如果她提出了不一样的条件，那就露馅了。Natasha舔舔嘴唇，斟酌着字句说：“……我和Bucky已经合作了这么多年，我的要求他最清楚不过了。”

Rumlow抬头看了一眼Bucky，没说话。Bucky接过话：“所以，Nat，我们接受这两个人。——等一下，Brock，先别着急反对。——Nat，我也有条件，你上次也答应了，嗯？”

Natasha心中警铃大作。她维持着微笑的表情，礼貌地说：“啊，那我们再确认一下彼此的条件？”

Rumlow在一边咬牙说：“我还没说同意这两个崽子加入呢，我们俩谁是管理员，啊？”

Bucky飞快地说：“你。”接着他对着Natasha扬扬头：“如果这两个兔崽子在无路可走的时候，我们可以收留他们。我们的条件是，如果，我是说如果，我回神盾，也要带着他回去。”

一开始所有人都没反应过来[他]指的是谁。Tony和Loki对看一眼，他俩感觉是Rumlow，但是又觉得好像不太可能。

“……你说的是Mr. Rumlow么？”Natasha问出了其他人的心声。她看上去也有些反应不过来，Rumlow看上去无论如何也不像是做好人的料。

结果Bucky点点头，非常肯定的样子。“是的。我只有这个条件，我——”

Bucky没说完。Rumlow突然跳起来，对着他的脸就是一拳：“FUUUUUUUUCK！你特么什么意思？你还瞒了我什么？回神盾是什么意思？啊？！”

Natasha迅速后退，远离了他们的战场。Bucky被狠砸一拳，却纹丝不动。“……现在不能告诉你，对不起。”

Rumlow看起来气得想掐死Bucky了。他揪住了Bucky的领子：“我特么就觉得奇怪！之前我们抓人鱼，抓一次就被那些神盾的贱人们堵到一次，尼玛比狗鼻子还灵！——还有半年前好容易逮到的那条人鱼是不是你放走的？！啊？！亏大家还在找内奸，我特么没想到内奸居然就在我这儿！”

他边说边狠打Bucky，明显是不在乎旁边还有人了。Bucky面无表情让他打，只是在Rumlow没注意的时候，对着Natasha使了个眼色。

走吧，我会联系你。

Natasha皱着眉，对他比划了一个切脖的手势，然后转身，飞快地带着Loki和Tony离开了。

 

 

三个人上了车，直到Natasha开到几百米开外，他们才渐渐听不见Rumlow骂骂咧咧的声音了。Loki扭头看看Tony：“你可以说话了，刚才憋死了吧。”

Tony长吁一口气，往座位上一瘫：“……擦，那个Rumlow是怎么回事？还有其实我们俩一开始不是要做内奸的，是不是？”

Loki点点头，他想了一会，把整件事理顺了一遍：“Bucky知道自己明年就要回来了，他和那个Rumlow显然关系很好，所以他想把那人也带回来。”

Natasha咬着指甲，拐了个弯。“他真是个小疯子。Rumlow要洗白不是我说可以就可以的，我可不想证明Rumlow也是我们的间谍——”

“可是，Natasha？”Tony突然坐直了，“如果Bucky想让你给Rumlow做假证，他就不可以说出你是人鱼了！他需要一个可靠的证人，而不是在神盾潜伏多年的人鱼间谍……”

“谢谢你给我的定义，Tony。”Natasha白了他一眼。“我才不是什么潜伏多年的人鱼，我是通过面试，正儿八经地进入到神盾的好吗。”

Tony嗯了一声，不过显然没有被说服。Loki还在一边沉思，Tony拐拐他：“怎么了？”

Loki歪歪头：“我在想，如果Rumlow发现了Bucky是间谍，把他赶出来或者杀掉怎么办？那样我们就不可能进入到人鱼贩子内部了。”

Natasha在前面耸耸肩：“这个我觉得不用担心。Bucky的性格虽然我不是特别了解，但是他的能力我再清楚不过了。如果没有把握，他是不会做的，所以Rumlow一定对他非常信任，信任到让Bucky可以对他坦白一些事情。”

Tony中肯地评价说：“人类的单纯面，同情他们。”

他刚说完，三个人就一起笑了起来。他们也说不上来哪里好笑，只是控制不住自己。他们来之前的紧张感消失得无影无踪，似乎见过Bucky之后，Loki和Tony的不踏实感都没有了。Tony在大笑中说：“其实……那个Bucky还是很帅的，我觉得比照片帅。”

Loki咯咯笑着摸他的脸：“没有你帅。我们现在可是内奸了，你严肃点儿。”

Tony揉了揉脸，收回一点笑容：“我觉得我们如果真的要加入人鱼贩子的话，可以威胁一下Bucky。‘如果你不配合我们的工作，Mr. Barnes，你和Mr. Rumlow就不能回神盾了。’——怎么样？”

Natasha抿着嘴笑：“少惹Bucky，Tony。如果你们俩去人鱼贩子那儿，还得靠Bucky照顾呢。”

他们脸上挂着轻松的笑容，Natasha把车速慢了下来。他们看着窗外一排排后退的大树，享受着这难得的宁静。他们一开始谁都没说话，过了一会儿，Loki轻轻吟唱起人鱼的歌，Tony随即也和他一起唱了起来。

那是一种介于呢喃和哼唱的声音。Natasha对这首歌已经没有太多印象了，可是Loki和Tony唱的时候，她还是依稀回忆起了一些那个调子。人鱼这样发音的时候，听起来柔软而温和，他们的声音重叠着回响在车里，让人无比安心。  
Natasha和他们一起轻轻哼着这首歌，她从后视镜里看了看两条小人鱼，微微握紧了方向盘。

 

 

Tony和Loki在半夜一点左右回到了家。Tony筋疲力尽地洗了个澡，躺在床上已经快两点了。他看看手机，Steve没有联系自己，连个短信都没有。他撇撇嘴，给Loki发短信：[你睡了吗？]

Tony等了一会，Loki没回。他困得要命，最后挣扎着给Steve发了一条短信：[今晚不能回来了？]

他又等了一会，手机震动了一下。Tony睁开一只眼睛打开看，是Steve。[怎么还不睡？给你打电话行吗？]

Tony打着哈欠拨了过去，Steve立刻就接起来：“Tony？”

Tony哼哼了一声。他蹭蹭被子，嘟囔着说：“你工作呢么？”

Steve嗯了一声。他好像在一个很空旷的地方，因为有很多回音。Tony在电话里听着他浅浅的呼吸，觉得非常安全。

“Tony？今天去看电影了么？”Steve轻声问。Tony突然想起来还有这事儿，他完全忘记了。人鱼花了一秒钟时间衡量了一下应该怎么回答，然后他说：“嗯……没去，我和Loki去酒吧了。”

他实在太困，不想去恶补最近的电影情节。

Steve笑了起来，他的气息听得Tony心里痒痒。人鱼突然想起个事儿，他用腿夹住了被子，说：“Steve，你现在是不是不太方便说话？”

Steve又嗯了一声。Tony想象着他在那边点头的样子，觉得可傻。“嘿……那我说你听。我找到Thor说的那个震动的东西了。”

Steve在那边嗯？了一下。

Tony用手比划了一下：“上午训练休息的时候，Loki帮我找的，在网上。”

Steve拖长音哦——了一声，可是好像还是没明白。Tony又蹭蹭被子，他困得有些不爱解释了。“就是可以放在身体里的，嗡-嗡-嗡—”

他最后拖长了音，模拟着跳蛋的声音。Steve在那边顿了一下，然后从牙缝里挤出一句：“Tony——”

Tony贴着被子，发出了闷闷的笑声。“我买了，用你的信用卡。下次我们也要试试的，明天怎么样？”

他没听Steve的回答，就接着自顾自地继续说：“啊，明天应该还不能寄到。那就后天吧，嗡-嗡-嗡—”

Steve的喘息重了一些。Tony真的困得眼睛都睁不开了：“我困死了Steve，你今天晚上回来吗？”

Steve亲吻了一下手机：“那睡吧。早上一醒过来，就能看见我了。”

Tony又哼哼了几声，很像嗡嗡嗡，然后他就再没说话了。

Steve拿着电话笑了笑，回身看着Thor。“他睡了。”他小声说。

Thor咧嘴笑，他摇摇手里的手机：“Loki说他们俩今天在家看电视来着，难得这么听话啊，哈哈。”

Steve眨眨眼睛，迟疑了一下。“呃……在家看电视？”

Thor点点头，把手机递到Steve面前，上面是Loki发过来的短信：[嗯，我们在家呆着了，看电视，没出门。]

Steve皱起了眉。

 

38

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve和Thor三天后终于回家了。他俩是上午回来的，Tony和Loki在局里，家里没人。

Thor和Steve打了个招呼就上楼了。Steve进了家门，有些疲惫地先去放水洗澡。他超过32个小时没休息了，现在只想好好睡一觉。他打开浴缸里的水阀，然后进房间换衣服，不过Steve一进去，就看见床上散落着一堆东西。

他头疼地捏了捏鼻梁。床边立着他的盾牌，上面贴着白纸，Tony潦草地在上面写着：未完成，别动！Steve走过去，拿起盾看了看，后面被Tony加了个卡槽一样的东西，不知道是什么。

他脱了衣服，然后跪在床上开始收拾那一堆乱七八糟的玩意。Steve一开始没注意那些都是什么，只是木着脑袋往自己这边划拉。然后他的手指被根电线缠了一下，他低下头，顺着电线往左看，接着就看见Tony前两天买的那玩意了。

Steve的脸一下子就红透了。他见过跳蛋，废话他当然见过，Fury每次都会用这个威胁新人，说如果他们敢偷懒或者惹他不高兴了，Nick•Fury发誓会把这东西塞到那些人的，呃，随便什么地方，然后开到最大让他们去训练。

Steve杵在床上，身体绷得很直，一动不动。过了一会他清清嗓子，伸手摸了摸那东西。一想到Tony可能已经试过了，他就觉得一股冲动往下半身涌去……Steve扔下手里的东西跳下床，夹着腿往卫生间跑去。

他把裤子脱了，跨进浴盆里。Steve躺在里面，搓了一把脸，心想我就冷静一下，脑子放空，别想那玩意——

结果他放松过头，一歪脑袋就睡过去了。

Steve可能睡了一个小时左右，最后是被冻醒的。他从冰冷的水中醒过来，只觉得脖子疼得要命。他坐了起来，脑袋有些晕，缓了好一会才强了一点。Steve扶着浴缸壁摇摇晃晃站起来，胡乱擦擦身子，然后脚底踩水吧嗒吧嗒往屋里走去。床上还是之前缠的乱七八糟的跳蛋和润滑剂什么的，他把那堆东西都抱在了桌子上，然后钻到被窝里。

Tony早上可能起晚了，他被子都没叠。Steve的鼻子里都是他的人鱼的气息，他想起昨晚在任务间隙给Tony打电话时，人鱼低喘的声音。这么说那个时候Tony大概已经在用跳蛋了，他怎么能自己擅自就玩那东西呢，最起码也得等自己回来吧……这个小混蛋。Steve抬头看了一眼桌子上的跳蛋，又移到旁边的润滑剂上。他的眉角抽动了一下，润滑剂的尾部写着大大的[催情]。

Steve抽抽鼻子，伸手去把自己的手机勾了过来。他翻开和Tony的聊天记录，随便看了几眼。Steve对那天晚上Tony和Loki去哪了比较在意，但是他没和Thor说，因为他拿不准是Tony在撒谎，还是Loki在撒谎。他信任他们俩，可是不管怎么说，Tony之前的行为已经很可疑了。人鱼勾引了Steve，还告诉自己要半夜去看电影……如果把这些都串起来，真是让人不得不多想。

Steve刚才在浴缸里睡了一会，补充了一点体力，现在又想起这两天一直堵在心里的事儿，只觉得一点都不困了。他犹豫了一下，看看时间，十一点半。局里现在是午休时间，打电话应该也不会打扰到人鱼训练。

Steve想了一下，然后翻开通讯录，找到Natasha的电话拨了过去。

“哦，Hi~你回来了？”Natasha几乎是立刻就接了电话，她在那头笑意盈盈地打了个招呼，Steve听见Tony在一边说：“Clint！想吃你自己去拿，别偷我的！”

他心里一动，觉得刚刚那种心塞的感觉一下子就没了。Steve翻了个身，仰面看着天花板，突然觉得自己好像是个坏人，他怎么可以怀疑他的人鱼呢？

Natasha等了一会，又说：“Steve？你还在吗？不会是困得睡过去了吧？”

那边Tony嗯？了一声，说：“Steve的电话？”

Natasha笑了几声。接着Steve听见Clint和Loki嘲笑Tony的声音，然后Natasha温和地说：“好啦，别闹了，是工作的事。”

那边又安静了。

Steve清清嗓子，说：“Hey……没什么，就想问问你们这两天怎么样。”

Natasha吃了一口东西，又笑：“那你应该给Tony打电话啊。怎么了？说吧。”

Steve把被子往脚下踢了踢，最后装作不经意似的说：“也没什么……就那天晚上Tony不是去酒吧喝酒了么，我担心他会耽误训练，就想问问你他这两天怎么样。”

Natasha顿了一下，然后说：“呃——他没有耽误训练，喝酒他们没邀请我，我不知道啊。我猜Tony喝得不多？这个你得问他。”

Steve有些尴尬，他听出了Natasha语气中的调侃。而且听这意思，她那天晚上并不知道Tony他们到底在哪。Steve想了想，这么说可能是Loki在撒谎？可是没那个必要，Thor完全不会介意Loki出门喝酒的。

Steve笑了几声，岔开了话题。他又问问人鱼们的评估测试怎么样，Natasha叹口气：“不容乐观。说实话，我在考虑黑掉上面的系统，修改测试内容。”

Steve安慰她说：“做到哪算哪吧，上面明显不想让他俩通过测试，我们只能尽力做。谢谢啊，Tasha。”

Natasha轻轻笑了一声。“我们的目标是一样的，谢什么。不过你有想过如果评测没通过，要怎么办吗？”

Steve犹豫了一下，他不知道应不应该说结婚那个计划。他的确不是趁人之危，可是这事儿说出来怎么听怎么像胁迫。Tony自己查过了有关人类结婚的资料，对这个了解得差不多了。人鱼社会也是一对一的伴侣模式，可是他们并没有这种契约一样的东西约束自己。Steve没再和他提起过结婚的事，他觉得现在想这个还太早了，一旦人鱼们运气好，他们会通过评测也说不定？

Natasha等了一会，没等到回答，就反过来安慰Steve说：“其实我们也不是一点希望都没有。反拷问测试他俩有很大希望的，Tony可以利用任何他能利用的东西制作简易炸弹，昨天我们练习的时候，他甚至比你那时候还快了7秒。Loki的套话能力无人能比，他可以在三分钟内让我放松警惕，说出他想听的情报。——所以如果他俩通过这一项，我们就拿到了一个大砝码，Nick可以给上面施加压力，让他们给人鱼们pass。”

Steve犹豫了一下说：“可是实战测试——”

Natasha知道他又想起了Bucky。她叹口气，轻声说：“……他们不会有事的，我保证。”

Steve点了点头，抬手捂了一下脸。“抱歉……我可能太累了，脑子里想得太多，总觉得什么都不能做。”

Natasha安抚地说：“你只是好几天没回家，突然想起这事又觉得头疼而已。晚上让Tony好好安慰你，他特别擅长这个。”

电话那头又开始闹起来，Clint贱贱的声音传了过来：“晚上怎么安慰啊，Tony？抱着Steve哄他吗？哈哈哈。”

Steve不由自主地也跟着笑了。他轻咳一声：“告诉Tony我晚上去接他，如果你们结束了我还没去，就让他等我一会。”

Natasha说好，然后他们挂掉了电话。Steve翻了个身，决定暂时把那些烦心事放在一边，他得好好睡一觉，晚上才有精力带他的人鱼去吃饭。

 

 

Natasha在那边刚放下电话，就收起了笑容。本来Loki和Tony还在跟Clint互相损，他们看见Natasha的脸色，不由得都停了下来。

训练官看了他们一眼。“先吃饭，吃完了直接跟我回训练场。”

小人鱼们互相看看，有些忐忑。他俩这两天的训练进步神速，果然找到擅长点之后，只要有针对性地进行训练，就可以一日千里。他俩今天上午终于成功攻破了Natasha设置的虚拟神盾局域网，用了两个多小时。Tony还给Loki做了个可以藏在衣服里的药剂盒，那玩意外表看起来像个怀表，可是打开之后可以分成三层，每层八个小格，盖子里还有个小镊子。Loki下午打算用里面的材料试试做微毒的药剂，看能不能骗Bruce吃下去。

总之他们一切顺利。Natasha最近对他们太好了，好得没了边儿，小人鱼想做什么她二话不说就批准，想要什么材料或者资源她就去申请，Loki几乎把局里能搜刮到的药品都搜刮走了。对此Nick睁一只眼闭一只眼，他知道他给了人鱼太大的权限，可是局长认为这是值得的。

如果要钓大鱼，就得花大价钱培养聪明的饵。

可是现在Natasha接完电话，本来温和的表情又变回了他们刚认识时的样子，严肃而冷淡。Loki和Tony不知道Steve说了什么惹Natasha不高兴了，难道是他的任务失败了？可是Steve的任务不归Natasha管啊。

Clint见小人鱼们开始沉闷地低头扒饭，就清清嗓子，想活跃一下气氛：“……咳咳，今晚我们去喝酒啊？好久没去酒吧了呢。”

Loki迅速摇摇头，飞快地抬眼看了一眼他们的训练官。

Clint耸耸肩，转过头问Natasha：“Hey……放松点么，他们训练也很辛苦的，晚上一起去喝一杯吧？”

Natasha喝了一口咖啡。“我无所谓。Steve和Thor应该也想去？Phil去吗？”

Clint笑着说：“他今天下午回来，我觉得应该也会来。那就这么定啦，今晚去喝酒，耶耶耶。”

这时Tony突然抬起头，他脸上的表情有点慌：“哦擦……Steve发现了？酒吧？Shit，Loki你那天告诉Thor我们去——”

“Tony。”Natasha打断了他的话。“没有问题。你俩先吃饭，嗯？Loki下午还得出去训练，多吃点。”

Loki立马就明白了Tony的意思。他眨眨眼睛，也开始不安了。小人鱼们一推盘子表示吃饱了，他俩同时站起来，慌慌张张地对Clint和Natasha说：“哦——我们先去上个厕所，我们在训练场等你，Natasha。”

然后他们就留下那俩人，先离开了。

Clint一头雾水：“他们怎么啦？”

Natasha叹口气：“没事儿，演戏没演好，有点麻烦。”

Clint眨眨眼睛，一点儿也没明白。

 

 

Natasha在训练场找到了她的人鱼们。那两个人正在争吵，Tony大声说：“所以我们得回去解释，就说那天喝多了——”

“我才不解释呢！Thor根本就没发现有问题，我去解释才奇怪！”Loki抱着胳膊一脸不赞成，他的嘴巴又微微撅起来了。

Tony走了几步，自言自语地说：“……我们怎么能没有对口风呢？我把这事儿忘得一干二净，我……”

Natasha关上大门，那声音把两条人鱼吓了一跳。她走近两个人，拿起桌子上的材料，翻开看了一眼。“……所以，那天晚上你们找的借口根本就没用，是吗？我们回去之后，你俩只是随便又找了个借口应付你们的男朋友？”

Loki扭过头去：“Thor根本就没有怀疑。”

Tony甩了一下手：“你告诉Thor我们俩在家看电视，还是短信，那Steve看见的话肯定会怀疑啊！”

“可是Rogers怎么会看到Thor的短信？”Loki皱着眉，“他才不应该看别人短信。”

Tony气死了，他张张嘴还想说什么，Natasha打断他：“OK，Tony，停。”

她抿着嘴，放下了手里的资料。“……你们俩应该庆幸，Steve并没有特别怀疑这件事。他一开始在套我的话，但是他马上就后悔了，这说明他觉得不应该怀疑你。”

Natasha看了Tony一眼。“还好Steve对你的信任足够多，Tony。到现在为止你们俩做得都不错，但是细节部分还不行。——细节太重要了，这也是个好事儿，给你们俩提个醒。”

小人鱼点点头，没说话。Natasha又转向Loki：“至于你……Loki。Thor不说不代表没问题，Steve很可能发现了你俩口供不一致，但是他瞒了下来。不管怎么说，你们俩今晚得解决这个，去把话圆回来，不准太刻意。”

Tony看了一眼Loki。“看吧？你得去和Thor解释一下！”

Loki咕哝着说：“我才不想解释……”

不过他没打算继续和Tony犟。Loki走过去蹭蹭Tony的脸：“我走啦，要去Bruce那里。”

Tony回蹭了一下。然后他转向Natasha，有点期待地说：“我们晚上去喝酒吗？”

Natasha歪歪头：“去吧，好久没去玩了。不过别忘了晚上要做的事，嗯？”

Tony和Loki点点头，不怎么好意思地笑了一下。

 

39

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve在下午五点半去了局里。

他赶到训练场时，大门正开着。Natasha的声音从里面传出来：“……对，胳膊的力量再大一点，往下压，压住我的动脉。”

Steve探头进去，看见Tony一手拿着枪，正和Natasha缠斗在一起。他的胳膊肘压在Natasha的脖子上，试图发力想把她压制住。

“你这样不行，Tony。”Natasha调整了一下姿势，“我稍微一抬肩，这枪就得掉。你得趁机攻击我，实在不行就开枪，那个后坐力会帮你的胳膊发力。”

Steve在一边饶有兴致地看着，那俩人谁都没发现他来了。Tony憋着劲儿说：“你是女人，我不能打你……” 

Natasha扭头看了他一眼，然后腿上突然一转，一膝盖顶向Tony的大腿，人鱼噗通就跪地上了。

Natasha直起身子看着他，她微微有些气喘，不过笑得挺开心：“啊哈，说你多少次了，上下兼顾，你就是记不住。”

Tony跪了三秒，然后突然一翻身，抬起胳膊拿枪指着Natasha，毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。

枪发出咔哒的一声。Tony躺在地上咧嘴一笑：“你死了。你忘记踢开我的枪了，这局算我赢。” 

Natasha呆了一下，随即开始笑。“……你进步了，真不错。” 

Steve抿着嘴，在他们身后拍了几下手。“好精彩。”

Tony和Natasha转头看到了他，人鱼扔掉枪，爬起来朝着他就冲过来了。 

“Steve！” 

Steve张开胳膊搂住他，Tony一蹿跳到他身上，整个人都缠了上去。Natasha微笑着走近他们：“Hi~哦——Thor没和你一起来吗？” 

Steve嗯嗯嗯了一声，注意力都在自己的人鱼身上。Tony抱着他，几乎把自己整个人都挤进了对方怀里。 

Steve搂着他的人鱼，低头吻他的头发。“嗯……好像瘦了啊，这两天没好好吃饭？” 

Tony趴在Steve的肩膀上，点点头。Natasha绕到Steve的身后，Tony对她挤挤眼睛。 

Natasha扬起眉，用口型说：“勾引？” 

Tony盯着她，侧过脸蹭蹭Steve的脖子，哼哼着说：“……你怎么这么晚才回来？”

Natasha翻了个白眼，迅速远离了他们。

Steve轻轻笑：“任务嘛。我有三天休假，明天带你去游泳？”

Tony不再踮着脚，他缩在Steve怀里，温顺得要命。人鱼抬起脑袋亲吻Steve的下巴，又被对方抱着脑袋咬嘴巴，两个人腻歪了好一会，完全把Natasha抛在了脑后。

如果不是他们好几天没见，Steve本应该察觉到不对劲的，可是他也很想念自己的人鱼，所以被麻痹了。Tony哼哼唧唧的，亲了一会才说：“Uh……我不知道明天是不是可以休息……”

Natasha坐在她的桌前，受不了地捂住脸：“可以，Tony，明天你和Loki可以休息，嗯？”

Steve这才想起这儿还有个人。他粗喘着抬起头，脸上混合着害羞和难以控制的情欲，这让他看上去和平时完全不一样了。Tony搂着Steve，也跟着转向Natasha：“真的吗？明天可以休息？”

Natasha瞅了他俩一眼。“是的。今晚我们去喝酒的话，估计明天你和Loki根本起不来。”

Tony装作羞涩地笑了笑，然后抬头看Steve：“嗯……明天去游泳？” 

“嗯？对， 是的，好。”Steve脑海中浮现出那个跳蛋，那玩意正在嗡-嗡-嗡——他赶紧抱紧Tony，拼命开始想象一片湛蓝的湖水，想把跳蛋赶出自己的脑海。接着他听见Tony说：“——电影吗？我们可以看完再去游泳，怎么样？” 

Steve眨眨眼睛，脑海里Tony光着屁股跳下水的画面一下子没有了。他扯回自己的集中力，又吻了一下那头卷毛：“呃……电影？看电影？” 

Tony嗯了一声，看了一眼旁边在看好戏的Natasha。“就……我想看电影么。” 

Steve捋他头发的手顿了顿，然后继续。“……啊，行啊。”他装作不在意似的说，“可是你不是才去看过吗？” 

Tony有些紧张地又看了一眼Natasha。他舔舔嘴唇，有点庆幸现在Steve看不见他的脸。“啊嘿……其实我上次没去看电影。”

Steve低头看看他：“嗯？那去哪了？”

Tony咬咬牙：“……和Loki在家看色情电影了。”

Steve扬起眉，强调着说：“色情电影。”

Tony咧嘴笑了一下：“嗯——给你打电话的时候比较累，不想解释太多，所以撒谎了。你生气吗？”

Steve脱口而出：“比较累是什么意思？你和Loki在家看电影，怎么会累？” 

Tony立刻就反应过来，这人肯定是吃醋了。Tony的脑子飞快地转了一下，然后他咧了一下嘴，抱住Steve的脑袋就开始亲。这招挺好用，Steve虽然刚刚还皱着眉，但Tony一亲他，他的态度立马就软了下来。

Tony调整了一下俩人接吻的角度，然后睁开一只眼睛，看了看正在憋笑的Natasha。接着人鱼分开他俩的嘴巴，贴着Steve的耳朵说：“今晚告诉你为什么会累……我学到了好多，要试试吗？”

Steve掐住他的腰，有些窘迫地说：“Natasha还在呢……”

Tony不要脸地蹭了Steve下身一下：“没事。床上的跳蛋你看见了吗？”

现在Steve的耳朵也红了。他拧了一下Tony的脸：“嗯……别说了，回家再说。” 

“嘿，Steve？”Tony刚想乘胜追击，Clint的脑袋突然探了进来，“——啊哈，你果然在这儿呢。真是太好找了，啧啧。”

Steve的手本来搭在Tony的屁股上，他看见Clint，立刻走过去，给自己的好朋友一个拥抱。“哈，你的伤没事了？——Emig被Phil伺候得怎么样？”

Clint对他眨眨眼睛：“当然是全方位服务啦。我那是小伤，没问题。Thor呢？”

Steve耸耸肩：“他说要先去找Loki，然后来找我们。不知道他找到没。”

Tony站在后面有点僵：“呃——找Loki？他在，他在外面做野外训练呢，Thor去哪找他？”

Steve拿起手机看了看：“不知道啊，Loki去哪了？”

Natasha站起来走到他们旁边，自然地说：“这可是训练秘密。Tony？你为什么不问问Loki怎么还没回来呢？平时这个时候他不是早就给你打电话了吗？”

Tony点了一下头，立刻掏出手机开始给Loki发短信：Thor去找你了！你出来了吗？

他等了一会，Loki回复过来：刚刚出来。有点小麻烦，我用的剂量有些大，Bruce被我毒吐了。他差点揍飞我。

Tony咳嗽一声，看看另一边正在跟Clint和Natasha说这次任务的Steve，又赶紧低头回复：他没事吧？我得给你做个精准计量仪。你和Thor在一起吗？

Loki没回复了。Tony咬着指甲，想了想又发过去一条：我告诉Steve那天晚上咱俩在家看色情片，如果Thor问起来，你别说差了。

Tony又等了一会，Loki还是不回。人鱼看看那边的三个人正在说着这次的任务，没人注意这边。Tony想了想，走到Steve身边，拿起他的手机摆弄：“嗯……Loki没回我，不知道在干嘛。你问问Thor？” 

Steve的胳膊轻轻围住人鱼的腰，随意给了Tony一个亲吻。“你问吧，用我的手机，我是他的特别联系人，铃声不一样，他会立刻看的。” 

Tony点点头，打开Steve的手机，模仿Steve的语气给Thor发了一个短信：Hey bro，你找到Loki了吗？

几秒之后Thor回复了过来：还没，他让我等一会。

Tony不动声色地从Steve怀里拱了出来，他握着两个手机，又给Loki发：你在干嘛？Bruce没事吧？

这次Loki总算回复了：我在跑！累死了。你怎么不问问我有没有事？我的后背肯定又青了。Thor联系你们了吗？

Tony看看Steve的手机，没声音。他回复：Thor说他在等你。你们在哪见面？还有，别忘了那天晚上我们在家看色情片，是因为不好意思说才撒谎的。 

Loki匆匆忙忙回了一个好，就没再说话了。Tony扭头看看那三个讨论得热火朝天的人，不太想加入进去，相比之下，他还是对完善自己的枪更感兴趣。

刚才训练用的那把枪是Tony自己组装的。他正在不断修正，让自己用得更顺手，用起来更方便。人鱼还在尝试制作智能机器人，他下午刚刚完成了最初的设定，现在楼下的库里放着一个模型，它会握手会点头，Tony给它起名叫Dummy。

Tony坐到桌子后面，开始摆弄他的枪。他一直在想怎么才能解决换子弹的问题，如果可以用别的能量代替子弹，那就可以免去负重和换子弹的时间，这样胜算更大。

Tony抽过一张纸，开始在上面涂涂画画。不到一分钟他就完全沉浸在了自己世界里，把另一边的三个人屏蔽在外面。

Steve说了一会，觉得好像少了点什么。他扭头找了找，看见Tony正在Natasha的桌子上奋笔疾书，手边放着已经拆散的枪。Natasha注意到了他的眼神，就在一旁笑着说：“又开始了，他和Loki都这样，想做什么的时候，只要进入状态就收不住，根本不会理你。”

Steve看见Tony咬着指甲想了想，又开始继续画。他盯着自己的人鱼，有些自豪的说：“是啊，他就是很厉害么。”

Clint咳嗽一声：“收敛点，Steve，我们还在呢。啊我给Coulson打个电话，他真慢。”

Steve习惯性地摸手机，也想给Thor打个电话。结果摸空了才想起来，手机在Tony那儿。Steve不想打扰他，就安静地走过去，从桌子上拿起自己的手机。 

Tony头也不抬地说：“晚上我们吃什么？” 

Steve垂眼看看Tony纸上画的草图，说：“你想吃什么？” 

Tony含糊地说：“我现在不能想。别和我说话。” 

Steve耸耸肩：“好吧，如果我们出发的话，我就叫你，行吗？”  

Tony随意地点点头。“可以，我也想吃披萨。” 

Steve忍不住笑出了声，他低头又吻了一下人鱼的头发，才离开那张桌子，跑去给Thor打电话了。 

 

 

晚上几个人去了一家新的酒吧。他们终于完结了一个漫长的案子，所以都喝得有点多。Tony和Loki听那几个人一直在说一个叫Emig的人，听那意思好像是局里已经追了那人好几年了。两条人鱼对这个不是很感兴趣，所以他俩一开始还装作兴致勃勃地听了一会，等后面那几个人开始越说越兴奋，最后已经超出话题外，开始提别的案子时，Loki终于忍不住对着Tony使了个眼色，于是小人鱼们偷偷溜下了桌子。

他们跑到酒吧外面，那儿有个公共电话亭，不过因为长期没人用，里面黑漆漆的。他俩避开了在门口抽烟的人，往电话亭那边走去。

“Bruce怎么样啦？”Tony拽了Loki一把，以防他撞到别人。“用那个小镊子控制剂量是不是不太准？”

Loki不满地看了他一眼。“都说了你怎么不问问我？你看我后背，是不是青了。”

他俩停了下来，Loki掀起衣服，Tony眯着眼睛，就着昏暗的灯光仔细检查了一下。“嗯……疼吗？现在还看不出什么。”

他们后面有人在吹口哨，有人大喊：“来一炮！”Tony想扭头看，Loki拍了他一下：“别管。Bruce没事，不过我让他吐了快三个小时，最后他暴躁了。你记得Natasha告诉过我们Bruce有第二人格吗？” 

Tony点点头。“什么样？”

Loki拉下脸：“……看看我的后背吧。他快摔死我了，特别疼。”

Tony歪了一下脑袋：“你怎么不配解药啊？”

Loki拉出挂在脖子上的那个小圆盒，他打开，里面空空如也。“Bruce开始反应的时候太激烈，他把这个碰到地上，全撒了。”

Tony拖长了声音：“哦——”

Loki又把小盒子塞回衣服里。“……不过让他喝下药剂没费多大劲。我说是我新研究的镇静剂，他就喝了。”

Tony哈哈乐了一声：“也就Bruce才会信你。我得给你做个计量仪，不过你放哪儿呢？”

Loki抱着胳膊：“计量仪不要，我一般估算不会出错。这个镊子我还没习惯才这样的。”

Tony摊开手：“好吧，如果你不需要……你告诉Thor了吗？我们那天晚上在看色情片？”

Loki顿了一下，他支吾了一声，说：“嗯……还没呢。不要特意说吧，而且你怎么找这个借口？”

Tony撇撇嘴：“勾引这招用顺手了，感觉这么说最方便。Thor这个不会管你吧？”

Loki扭过头去：“他管得着么。他们今天什么时候喝完啊？我想早点回家，背好疼。”

Tony跺了跺脚：“估计又得一两点。明天我们休息呢，你有什么打算？”

Loki伸了个懒腰：“好好睡一觉，我已经好久没睡个完整觉了。”

Tony抬头看看天，咕哝了一句：“我也是。”

两个人好长时间没说话。然后Loki说：“……Tony，你紧张吗？评估测试？”

Tony看着Loki：“……有点。你呢？”

Loki想了一下：“我不紧张。”

两个人忽然就开始对着笑起来。Tony踢了他一脚：“不肯认输哈？承认吧，其实你紧张死了。”

Loki笑的时候带着后背疼，他直起腰，努力忍住自己的笑意。“好吧，有一点。我——”

这时Thor在酒吧门口喊他们：“Hey，你们俩，在这儿呢。”

小人鱼们扭头看他。Loki随便挥挥手：“我们这就……”

“呃，Thor？我们马上回去，再等一会，行吗？”Tony打断Loki的话，语气有些强硬。Thor把了把头发：“OK，我就在这儿等你们，你们说吧。” 

Tony对他假笑了一下，然后迅速转向Loki，压低声音说：“我突然记起来了，我们去见Bucky的时候，你说Laufey让你做什么？”

Loki没想到他会这个时候提起这件事。他现在早就没有了当时那种愿意坦白一切的勇气，那个时候只是一时冲动，想把过去说出来。那种心情转瞬即逝，现在就算Loki想说，也说不出口了。 

“……我忘了。”Loki选了一个最蹩脚的理由。“就，就别问了行吗？Tony？” 

Tony皱起眉，一着急抓住Loki的手，说：“可以，我不问。但是你不要做让自己后悔的事，嗯？如果Laufey让你去杀人，我陪你。如果Laufey让你回大海，我也陪你。只是——只是别后悔。”

Loki看着自己的好朋友，一时不知道应该露出什么表情。他握紧了手机，想起昨天晚上Natasha给他发的短信，上面只有一句话——

Laufey让你去杀Thor和Steve，是吗？去做吧。适当的时候我会找你，不要告诉Tony。

 

40

 

 

 

 

 

Loki在上午十点的时候醒了过来。

他被Thor死死抱在怀里，一动不能动。他们昨晚半夜一点到家，刚关上门Thor就把Loki摁在墙上吻他，两个人从门口一直吻到浴缸里，又从浴缸里一直亲到床上。

所以醒来之后，Loki觉得自己的后背更疼了。

他微微抬起头，蹭了蹭Thor的胡茬。Thor动了一下，抬手又把Loki摁回自己怀里，迷迷糊糊地说：“醒这么早？饿吗？”

Thor说话声音一直很大，Loki贴着他的胸口，觉得整个脑袋都被震得嗡嗡的。他闭上眼睛，半真半假地挣扎了一下：“饿了，昨晚没吃饱。”

Thor开始笑，他的手盖在Loki屁股上，开始试探着往里钻。“那是我的错……再喂你一点儿？”

Loki扭了一下。“等会……你不是要睡觉吗？我是真的饿了，我想去买点东西吃。”

Thor眼睛都不睁，只用自己的老二去蹭Loki的肚子。“那张嘴，喝点牛奶。”

Loki抬手去打他，Thor抓住他，抬起人鱼的腿又把自己的老二送了进去。Loki缠着他的腰，抱住Thor承受他的顶弄。

Thor吻着Loki的眼睛：“别哭……看看我Loki，别哭。”

Loki的眼泪流得更凶了。他抬起胳膊挡住脸，想把眼泪藏起来。人鱼刚刚醒，脑子还不是很清醒，他呜咽着说：“别信我，Thor，别信我。”

Thor叹息一样地说：“怎么可能啊……”

两个人又做了很久，Thor才停下来。Loki抱着他不肯放他走，Thor想抽出来他都不让。两个人做完了，也都不困了，Thor压在Loki身上，一下一下吻他的头发。 

“去洗澡？”Thor问。 

Loki摇摇头，把眼泪擦干净。他感觉到Thor软掉的老二终于从里面滑了出来，跟着又涌出很多液体，把他们的床弄得湿哒哒的。

Thor撑起自己：“我去买点东西，马上回来。你想吃什么？”

Loki想了想：“Accamic他家的意大利面，海鲜的。”

Thor亲亲他：“行。那家店有点远，你能忍住？”

Loki对他笑，温顺得不行。“嗯。我还想吃布丁，两个。”

Thor低头看看他们身下的一片狼藉：“好。宝贝，你确定现在不要洗澡？”

Loki抬手从床头柜那里扯出几张面巾纸，开始慢条斯理地擦Thor的老二。“不要。你去买东西，回来我们一起洗。”

Thor有点窘迫地按住Loki的手：“别……我不想硬着出去。我去冲一下就走。”

Loki点点头，Thor又亲了他一下，才光着屁股跑去卫生间。

 

 

Thor出门后，Loki跳下床，走到大镜子前面。他看看自己，身上都是昨晚Thor留下的印记，连耳下都有。Loki又转过身看看，后背果然有点青，昨天Bruce摔得时候完全不收力，他的蝴蝶骨上的淤青已经很明显了。Loki又站了一会，然后转身拿起桌子上的手机，给Natasha拨了过去。

电话响了四声，Natasha的声音传了过来：“Hello？”

Loki张张嘴，他咬住手指，过了一会才说：“……Natasha。”

Natasha听上去也是刚醒。她笑了笑，声音又轻又撩人，和平时那种强势的形象完全搭不上边。Loki躺回床上，他看着天花板，平板地说：“嗯——我就是想和你说说那条短信。”

Natasha温和地说：“好啊。”

Loki又沉默了一会，才斟酌着字句说：“我……我是说，Laufey确实让我找到机会杀掉Thor和Rogers，这是我的任务，所以得由我来完成，嗯？”

“是的，我没想和你抢。”Natasha慵懒地说，“只是适当提醒你一下罢了。”

Loki舔舔嘴唇：“所以——所以我来选择什么时候动手，你不要催我。” 

Natasha又笑，这次她笑得比刚刚真实多了。“哦Loki，你觉得我为什么要给你发那条短信呢？”

Loki谨慎地说：“因为Laufey让你监视我。” 

“……哦，这倒是真的，谢谢你提醒，我都快忘了这个了。”Natasha顿了一下，语气一本正经的。“不过我对你是不是真的想杀掉Thor他们不太感兴趣，我只是希望你在正确的时间里做这件事。你知道的，我需要砝码要求Laufey上岸。”

Loki垂下眼睛：“我杀了Thor的话，Laufey就可以信任你是真的在监督我们了，是吗？你就可以告诉他现在你已经控制了局面，他可以大摇大摆地上岸来看看他久违的人类社会了？”

Natasha翻了个身。“聪明，差不多是这个意思吧。你担心我会自做主张去暗杀Thor和Steve？不不不，不可能，他们是我的朋友，我不可能杀了他们。”

“可是你却允许我杀掉他们。”Loki苦涩地说。“……我动手的时候，为了保证真实性，所有人都会看到，是吗？包括Tony，Clint和Coulson？” 

Natasha嗯了一声。“是的。所有人都会看到，我搞不清楚Laufey还有多少耳目，但是这些目击证人就足够了。他会信任你，也会信任我，他会知道我们和他是一伙的。——至于Tony，哦Tony从来都不会听话，Laufey一开始也没想派他上岸，所以Tony的态度倒不是那么重要。” 

Loki觉得眼睛又开始酸涩。他抬手盖住脸，努力让自己的声音听上去冷酷又机械。“好的，明白了。我会找一个时间动手，我保证会让尽可能多的人看见，包括Tony。” 

Natasha嗯了一声。她最后在电话里轻柔地说：“Loki，好孩子，谢谢。最后再给你一个奖励，用不用随便你。”

Loki侧过头，让枕头吸走自己的眼泪。“嗯？什么？”

“我得告诉你……腹部正中间并不是要害。”Natasha轻咳了一声。“伤到正中间的话，会引起大量出血没错，但只要用力压住伤口，就可以减缓出血。另外肋骨下2英寸左右一定不要动，可能会伤到肝脏和胰脏。”

Loki睁开眼睛，刚才没收回去的眼泪一下子又流了下来。“呃——什么？”

他这次没来得及掩饰，声音带了一点哭过的鼻音。Natasha叹口气：“我不知道你是不是真的想杀Thor，但是我知道你一定不想杀Steve。告诉你这个，剩下的，你自己选吧。”

她挂掉了电话。Loki坐在床上呆了一会才反应过来，他手足无措地拿起手机，想打给Tony，又放下。

最后Loki捂住脸，他笑，又哭，他抓着被子，里面都是Thor的味道。 

“……我爱你。所以如果我杀你一次，我们就互不相欠了。”

  

 

Steve和Tony一鼓作气睡到了下午。Steve是被饿醒的，他昨晚为了和Tony玩跳蛋，特意没有喝很多酒，不过两个人玩得太嗨，Steve现在只觉得饿得抓心挠肝，恨不得把被子也吃了。 

他低头咬Tony的头发，把人鱼弄醒了。“嗯……饿死了Tony，快醒醒。”

Tony抬手扒拉Steve的脸：“不——不醒，累死了。”

Steve把他往上抱了抱，又去亲他的脸。跳蛋早就不知道被两个人扔哪去了，昨晚Tony把那玩意放在了Steve连想都没想过的地方，人鱼充分发挥了自己想象力，包括同时含着跳蛋和Steve的老二，那个口活真是让人爆血管，天知道他是怎么做到的。

Steve又想起了嗡-嗡-嗡-，他有点激动，亲的力气大了一点。“Tony--我饿了，起床我们去吃饭。”

人鱼哼哼了几声。“你起得来吗，下面都能戳死人了。”

Steve往后躲了一下，没躲开，Tony的手摸上他的老二，开始懒洋洋地磨蹭。“困。但是还想要，怎么办啊。”

Steve的呼吸粗重了一些。“那——那吃完饭再说？”

Tony翻了个白眼。“错。标准答案是：好啊宝贝，来骑上来自己动。”

Steve没忍住呻吟了一声，他手向下摸摸Tony的穴口，那里依然柔软。他来回看了看，最后在两个人脚底下看见了跳蛋。 

“呃——还玩？”Tony的手停了停，“我——我不想玩这个了，你就直接进来么。”

Steve勾过跳蛋，把他放在Tony嘴边：“舔一舔……”

Tony伸出舌头，敷衍地舔了一下。“它昨晚在我屁股里呢，我才不想舔。”

Steve低头吻他：“我的舌头也进去过，你怎么不嫌弃我？”

Tony咯咯笑了起来，他伸出舌头扫过Steve的牙齿，色情又缓慢。Steve打开了跳蛋，却没有放在Tony的里面，只是放在枕头旁边，然后自己操了进去。

Tony轻轻叫着，感受着Steve在他里面。他控制不住地缩着后穴，跳蛋在自己耳边嗡-嗡-嗡-，这让两个人更加性致高昂。Steve低头吻人鱼的耳朵：“我要都射进去……然后我想用肛塞，嗯？”

Tony叫得毫无章法，他蜷起腿，Steve默契地帮了一把，抓着Tony的膝盖，把人鱼的腿扛在了自己肩上。Tony被顶得一直嗯嗯啊啊，根本无暇回答Steve的话。

两个人又来了两回，第二次Tony骑着Steve，还得小心不让上次的精液流出来。最后Steve用了肛塞，把他的种子好好地锁在了Tony的肚子里。

然后两个人洗澡出去买饭。Tony下面塞着那东西，一开始不太会走路，Steve抓着他的手慢慢走，好像带着个刚会走路的小孩儿。走了一会之后Tony就适应了，他们牵着手，去吃了饭，又在外面逛了好半天，Tony买到了他在电视里看到的机器人模型。

晚上回到家，Thor和Loki找下来，四个人围在一起聊天喝酒，一直说到快十点。Tony白天睡多了，他眼下一点儿都不困，而Steve和Thor还在说Emig的案子，简直没完没了没完没了，也不知道那个犯人怎么有这么多等待发掘的点。Loki心里有事，他说得不多，不过因为平时他也这样，所以那三个人倒也不是很在意。

最后Thor和Loki大概在十二点左右回去了。Steve总算同意把Tony的肛塞取了出来，他坚持亲手拿掉那东西，又让Tony大张着腿等着里面的精液流干，然后才抱着人鱼给他清洗。

一点左右两个人躺回床上。Steve抱着自己的人鱼，亲亲他的脑袋。“睡吧……明早我送你去局里。”

Tony终于有了一点困意。他拱了拱Steve的脖子，呢喃着说：“不用，你不是休息么，在家睡吧。我和Loki开车去，没事。”

Steve低头看他：“真的？会好好吃早饭？”

Tony无赖一样地笑：“会啊。来亲一个，然后睡觉。”

Steve大声亲了一下，Tony大喊：“GJ！”

Steve搂着他：“快点睡，明天还得训练呢。明晚带你去游泳，嗯？”

Tony点点头，老实下来了。

 

 

Steve很少会睡得很沉。但是最近他特别累，所以早上的时候，只迷迷糊糊觉得Tony起床穿衣服，然后他就没什么太多的印象了。人鱼的声音很轻，完全没有吵到Steve，他连锁门都用了最小的力道，所以Steve完全不知道Tony是什么时候出门的。

Steve是被电话铃声吵醒的。来电话的时候他正在做梦，那声音把Steve吓了一跳，他猛地坐起来，习惯性地抓起电话就按了接听键。“Hello？”

“Steve，收拾一下，来局里。”是Phil，他的语气非常严肃，连一句多余的话都没有。

Steve立马清醒了。他跳下床，开始套衣服。“就来，怎么了？是Emig吗？” 

“……不是。”Coulson顿了顿，“我们早上接到了上面的通知，人鱼的评估测试突然提前到今天了。”

Steve皱起眉：“临时改变？今天就开始评估测试？可是我们明明——”

Coulson在那边忍了忍，好像在犹豫要不要继续说。Steve察觉到了这个，他心里一空，努力想把那股慌乱的情绪压下去：“Tony，Tony和Loki，他们怎么了？他们到局里了吗？？”

Coulson停了一秒。“他们没来。我们刚才发现了废弃在码头的车，里面有打斗的痕迹。他们被绑走了。”

Steve觉得他的心整个都被一只手握成了皱巴巴的纸团。他扶住桌子，努力让自己的声音听上去非常冷静：“从来——从来没有第一天就开始反拷问测试的——和Emig的事情有关吗？”

Coulson轻轻叹了一口气。“我怀疑是的。Thor应该马上就会下来找你，快点过来，我们需要制定一个计划。”

Steve点点头，挂掉了电话。

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
